The last battle
by 27haruhichan
Summary: A war have destroyed all Johto region and a young man has no memories about his past. Still, some Pokemon decided to help him and he will help them too, no just to recover that memories. They have the mission to stop Team Rocket and the war, they will survive? (Uncensored version of the Deviantart one)
1. Chapter 1

**Me: well, like I said in my Deviantart page, I'm publishing this nuzlocke in this page apart and without Censure :D (GORE). Well... ENJOY!**

* * *

**What is this?:**

-Ugh…- a male voice was complaining, he felt all his body like he was been hit by a bat several times –Fuck… I c… I can't feel anything…- he opened his eyes slowly and he just saw dark clouds on the sky, he rose a little and notices he was on a little, clear way with destroyed houses –The actual shit?- he asked shocked.

The young man stood up, he has black hair, golden eyes, wearing a gray shirt and blue pants. –Ouch! It still hurts, what the hell?- he looked his left arm and saw a deep injury and it was still bleeding –Wonderful…- he sighed and tried to walk a bit before heard something…

A girly's cry…

He walked to the place of that sound and saw, in some rubbles and saw a little yellow-green thing letting go some tears on a green creature with a leaf on the head –Are you okay?- the young asked and the yellow thing screamed in fear.

-Eep!- she hidden behind some rocks, but the man took them out and looked at her –W-what do you want?- she asked with obviously fear in her voice.

-Hey, calm down, I'm not going to hurt you…- said the man getting close –What happened?-

-I-I just remember some blue and white explosions and when I saw again, Lyra was dead…- said the creature pointing to her friend lying on the floor.

He just looked at her –Do you have a name?- he asked, in a try to calm her down –I'm Tobias…-

She doubted a bit before answer –Mmm… I'm Kaoru from the Cyndaquil's species…-

Tobias smiled a bit after saw Kaoru more relaxed until –UGH! Oh shit, oh shit…- he grabbed his left arm in pain.

-Are you okay?- asked Kaoru with her little hands on the mouth –We need some place with bandages…-

-Maybe we have to…- Tobias said starting to walk with Kaoru to a place not so destroyed.

~A couple of minutes later~

-Okay…- said Tobias with a white cloth on the injury –Apart of the explosion, do you remember something else?- he asked to the Cyndaquil.

-I told you, I just saw an explosion- said Kaoru –I was almost all my life inside a Poke ball…-

Tobias sighed –Is okay…- he said with a little smile when his head started to hurt a bit –Uh?- the pain got stronger –Ugh!-

-Tobias!- said Kaoru worried when Tobias fallen into the floor –Tobias, what's wrong!?- she shouted.

-_Ejem~_\- a female voice cleared the tension. Kaoru looked at the origin and saw, in a tree, a purple mouse with a little kimono –You will have nothing if you keep worrying like that…- the mouse said.

-Who are you?-

The mouse jumped to the place where Kaoru and Tobias were –Miyako Masada at your service and I got the perfect thing for your friend- she took from her kimono a little bottle with a blue liquid –This is made with Oran and Persim berries, it have to work…- she made Tobias drink the liquid carefully –There…-

The two girls waited until Tobias got up with a difficult breath before shout –PENNY!- with a broken voice.

-The hell is wrong with you?- said Miyako smiling in a

funny

way –Anyway, I think I you have to thank m….-

-Penny…- Tobias said in low voice, interrupting Miyako –Have you seen a little girl with gray hair?! Have You!?-

Kaoru flinched –I have lived in my Poke ball! I swear!- she said scared.

Miyako just got closer and punched Tobias's face –Shut up, you asshole, I have just saved you from a death of brain's trauma and you are shouting to two ladies?- she sighed –Man, you are terrible with girls…-

Tobias grunted by the comment –So…- Miyako said –Who is this Penny you are talking?-

Tobias put his hand on his head –I can just remember her name and some of her look, but… nothing else… I don't know why, but I have to find her, I have to se her- he said.

-Weird…- Miyako raised an eyebrow –Luckily for you, I know the perfect Pokemon who knows a lot about that kind of estrange memories-

-You do?- asked Tobias and Kaoru.

-Sure, he doesn't like his real name, so it's called Suffer- Miyako said –I can take you two with him and solve the problem…-

-I still don't know how this is going to answer my first question, what happened here?- Tobias said confused.

Miyako just sighed –Suffer will give you the answer in Violet city….- she said before smile –Well, what are we waiting for?-

Kaoru looked at the human –Are you sure you want to go? You don't look so good…- she said.

-It's okay Kaoru, I'm fine…- said Tobias before see some Poke balls and a Pokedex, he took them and said –Let's go…- Kaoru and Miyako nodded before start walking.

**"Kaoru" the Cyndaquil and "Miyako" the Ratatta joined the team  
Ability(ies): Blaze, Run away  
Nature(s): Gentle-Somewhat of a clown, Relaxed-Takes plenty of siestas**

**Captures: 2  
Badges: 0  
Deaths: 0**

* * *

**Me: Yeah, it's pretty short, but I promise to make some better chapters and... well, I'm not good at making disclaimers or shit like that, also is the first time I publish an English fanfic here. Hope you enjoy it**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Oh yeah man! Here is when things got juicy! I don't own Pokemon (SHIT!)**

**P.D: From now, the Pokemon's dialogues are in black caracters (I don't know how to write it in English)**

* * *

Why the war:

The way to Violet city was kinda creepy, the only thing Tobias and Kaoru were seeing was, blood… corpses… destruction…

-**All of this happened in the war against the Team Rocket…**\- said Miyako without expression while a Zubat with long fangs and a Wooper with a pink scarf in the tail was looking close to them -**I just can't believe all of this...-** she got in mind all the horror screams she heard in that time, making her shake a bit.

Tobias winked before say –We have already saw you two…- he turned to the two Pokemon behind him, who looked surprised.

The Zubat grunted in angry while the Wooper just smiled in a childish way while saying –**Woopah!**-. The Zubat just made a "Facewing" with a sigh.

**"Lucifer" the Zubat and "Cupcake" the Wooper joined the team  
Abilities: Inner focus, Damp  
Natures: Mild-Hates to lose, Naive-Loves to eat**

-And Miyako…- Tobias looked at the Ratatta –What is that thing of a war?- he asked with curiosity.

Miyako sighed –**I told you, Suffer will explain everything…**\- she said without stop walking.

-**But it doesn't help if you start to spit up some information…**\- said Kaoru getting close to Miyako –**It's logical…**-

-**Haha! Don't know keep secrets!**\- said Cupcake laughing while moving her tail.

-**Cupcake, please shut up…**\- said Lucifer flying with a "I don't care"'s face –**By the way, Miyako, if you don't want we know until meet that Suffer guy, at least you can tell us who is he exactly, can't you?**-

The Ratatta doubted a bit before said –**He is a childhood friend, a Ratatta from the Bellsprout tower…**\- she was explaining while a smile was forming on her face – **He was a scared boy, but he always knew what to do in critical situations and he descends from a family who can read the past and some of the future…**-

-**That's really nice to hear Miyako**\- said Kaoru with a smile -**And sort of nice...**\- mumbled.

-I agree…- said Tobias before feel something colliding with his leg with a squeashy sound –Uh?- he looked down and he saw a purple thing –What in the hell?-.

He took the thing and he notices how that thing had a familiar form and a horrible smell. The smell was totally, blood, Tobias shouted in disgust when he saw falling red, large thing –Skin! Ratatta's skin!- he looked in front -Oh my God. What the shit?!-

-**W-what?!**\- Miyako and Kaoru shouted in fear before turns and notice Violet city…

Or the leftovers of Violet city…

The whole city was destroyed, the houses and buildings were hitting until nothing, some places were still on fire, there were so many Pokemon's corpses in little oceans of blood, most of all, Ratattas, Bellsprouts and Pidgeys. Some of them were still with the organs like bowels, hearts, brains with flies and ants around, etc.

-**W-waaaa!**\- Cupcake was now crying for the scary place –**Cupcake doesn't like this!**-

Tobias took the little Wooper while Miyako was breathing too fast before start to run –**No way, no way, no way, no way!**\- said Miyako without stop running to the debris of a tower –**Suffer!**\- tears started to go out of her eyes.

-Miyako!- Tobias started to run behind Miyako with the rest of the Pokemon team.

~Bellsprout tower~

Miyako arrived to some debris while inhaling the air –**Suffer! Suffer!**\- she was calling her friend and searching his smell. She keep searching in the place until she notices some rocks on top of a purple tail with a black bell on the tip. Miyako gasped –**Suffer!**\- she tried to move the rocks with all her strength, making some scratched on her paws.

The others arrived too and after saw how Miyako was doing her best to move the rocks, they started to help her with all the ways as possible until…

After move the last rock, Miyako saw how her friend, Suffer, was with several injuries in a blood's puddle, with that horrible smell, a sharpen rock across the stomach and the body was cold like snow –**N-no…**\- Miyako said with her face full of tears and her paws on her face, she put one of them on Suffer's face… while a purple gas was forming behind her.

-**M-M-M-M-M…**\- Kaoru tried to say something to Miyako, but for the fear, she just passed away on her back. Tobias was just mute like Lucifer and Cupcake with almost no breath.

-_**P**__**lease don't cry…**_\- they heard a male voice from the purple gas. Miyako turned and saw that gas was really a Pokemon with ghost form and some fangs –**Hi friend…**-

-Friend?- asked Lucifer in low voice.

-Don't talk to me, I'm still shocked…- said Tobias winking a bit.

Miyako, still crying, got close to the Pokemon and noticed something, something only she can saw –**S-Suffer… Is that you?**\- she tried to put her paws on Suffer's new face, but that ones just trespassed it.

-**Yes, I am…**\- said Suffer twisting his mouth and trying to smile.

-**What did I miss?-** asked Kaoru standing again with her hand on the head.

Tobias, Lucifer and Cupcake just pointed to Miyako and Suffer. When Kaoru looked at the scene, she got pale and almost falling again.

The Ratatta sniffed –**What happened to you? I though the Bellsprout tower cannot be destroyed…**\- she said.

-**It was, but…**\- Suffer sighed –**The team rocket came the last night with a white and giant thing and shot to the tower. That attack cannot be resisted and all the tower was destroyed, so many of us could not escape in time…**-.

-**And, why are you a Gastly now?**\- this time the ask came from Kaoru –**I though the dead Pokemon cannot become Gastlys**-

Suffer looked at the Cyndaquil –**Are they your friends?**\- Miyako nodded and Suffer said –**You'll see, they are exceptions about which Pokemon becomes a Ghost Pokemon and which not. Some Monks Pokemon like me becomes Gastly, the totally pure ones are Misdreavus. But I'm not very sure which ones become Litwicks, Yamasks, Drifloons and others…**-

-Interesting…- said Tobias –But we came here for something…-

-**Right…**\- Miyako said –**Suffer, do you still having your powers?**\- the Gastly nodded and Miyako continued –**This one recently had some "visions" about a girl called Penny, but he doesn't know how was she or why is important to him**-

-**And you want I make a look on his memories and search her?**\- asked Suffer like if he already knows what to do.

-**Yes…**\- said Miyako without more explanation.

~Some minutes later~

Suffer was in front on Tobias while he was sat on the floor and the others was watching –**Okay… just stay still a few moments…**\- he closed his eyes and concentrated, Tobias did the same.

-**Miyako…**\- Cupcake called the Ratatta with a curious expression on her face –**Can you tell Cupcake why Suffer have to close his eyes?**-

-**Well, it a ritual not so common here, but Suffer's family had always that little touch...**\- said Miyako -**…With that, the monk's mind will be connected with the one on front and he or she can saw any though, any feeling and any memory…**-

Cupcake smiled for the emotion while Suffer and Tobias was concentrated –**Ummm…**\- Suffer looked so deep in Tobias's memories, but he didn't found nothing –**Crap…**\- he opened his eyes **–I'm sorry, I can't found anything…**-

Tobias sighed –No worries dude…- he said –And something Miyako didn't told us yet, something about a war here in Johto-.

-**Aah, that…**\- Suffer said –**It's something a bit estrange, being honest, just one day the Team Rocket appeared with that white Pokemon and started to shoot. The Gym leaders and Elite 4 become united**** and tried to stop them, but in the end, the Team Rocket won and all the strong trainers in Johto united them for the power ****and the survival for them… I don't know more since that…**-

-Why I have the feeling this have something in common with that Penny?- said Tobias with "puff cheeks" –By the way, we are getting nothing being here…-

-**That's right**\- Miyako said –**I'm not going to forgive them to what they did to Suffer…**\- she got angry while Suffer got flushed… if it can be even possible.

-**In that case, let me help…**\- said Suffer getting close -**… I know all Johto since I was born and maybe you will need help with the new space…**-

Tobias doesn't need to think about that –Welcome to the team Suffer…- he said smiling.

* * *

**"Suffer" the Gastly joined the team  
Ability: Levitate  
Nature: Timid-Sturdy body**

* * *

-**Before I forgot, you will need the eight Gym badges for the beat, or seven…**\- said Suffer while he and the rest was getting out of the tower before a little "Paf!"

-Mmh?- Tobias turned to his leg and saw a little, yellow sheep with an eggshell on the head. He removed the eggshell and saw the shiny eyes of the sheep.

This one winked a bit -**…Daddy?**\- she asked looking at Tobias. He just made a little smile and took her on his arms.

* * *

**"Hope" the Mareep joined the team  
Ability: Static  
Nature: Timid-Likes to trash about**

**Captures: 6  
Badges: 0  
Deaths: 0**

* * *

**Me: So yeah, motherfuckers, I hope you understand my style to write, I'm trying to get better any time I write, don't worry. But, I do have to explain why I have both a Wooper and a Mareep (I didn't cheat)**

**Wooper: Route 35**

**Mareep: You got Primo in Violet city?, well, that guy can give you an egg with a Mareep, a Wooper or a Slugma if you answer some questions acording to you trainer ID**

**Hope you enjoy it("O" key, I HATE YOU!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: must say something, this fic is deleted from DA for reasons, so is now published here, is less complicated for me :3. Enjoy!**

* * *

Important info:

-**I have just noticed something…**\- said Lucifer to Suffer while looking the corpses in the city –**We are in a harem!**\- he shouted.

Suffer looked at him angry –**First of all, that's stupid, second thing; how the hell can you say that in these times!?**\- he shouted with a red mark on the face.

-**What's a harem?**\- asked the little Mareep with a curious face. Suffer down his face to Hope.

-**Nothing important Hope…**\- said the Gastly with a sweadrop before notice Miyako with Tobias –**Any luck?**\- he asked getting close.

Miyako shook her head –**Nothing, no survivors, no information, no nothing!**\- she shouted, moving her paws in the "interpretation"

-**I don't think it is a good idea to shout here… I mean it because of... danger...**\- said Kaoru looking around –**But we didn't checked the Pokemon center yet…**\- she pointed to the red building some meters on the right.

Tobias looked at the building and said –Maybe Kaoru is right, we can search information or something useful…-

They walked to the center and saw the door was locked with metal pieces -…Shoot…- said everyone there, except for Cupcake and Hope, because the two girls were confused about that word.

-**Undead, can't you just trespass the door?**\- asked Lucifer to Suffer.

-**Can't. There is a spell over there, see?**\- said Suffer looking to a Japanese paper of spells against the spirits –**If I get closer to that, I'll be destroyed forever…**\- he explained with a sigh.

-**We don't want that**!- said Miyako quickly before jump to Tobias's shoulder and notice something on the floor –**Hey! There's a little hole there!**\- she said.

Tobias looked down, Hope, by her part, got closer to the hole –Hey, it's true…- the black haired got up again –We just need someone who is really small and thin to get there, because if it have too much height and removes so much ground, it will collapse in it…- he was saying with a hand on his head –Kaoru is a bit fatty, no offense, Suffer can't cause the spell will evaporate him, Miyako's kimono can be dangerous…- He tried to think before hear some ground being removed –Mm?- he looked down and saw his Mareep digging to get in -Hope! What are you doing!?- he shouted getting down and trying to catch Hope, but she was already too far on the tunnel –Hope!-

-**Wonderful, now she's dead…**\- said Miyako turning to another way.

-**Miyako!**\- shouted the Cyndaquil angry before hear some cracks –**Eh, Tobias, something is over there!**-

-What?! Hope!- Tobias tried to pull down the door, but the metal was really resistant and his hands were cutting with them –Fuck! Hope! Get out of there now!-

-**Why I have to do that?**\- asked Hope from the inside –**Look!**\- after say that, the door opened like nothing and Hope was standing shaking her tail and smiling –**Ta-ra!**\- she said getting in two for a few seconds and fall down.

Everyone was shocked by the action; Hope got into the Pokemon center and opened the door by herself –Hope…- said Tobias in low voice.

Hope moved her head a bit –**Are you proud of me daddy?**\- asked looking at her trainer/father.

Tobias picked her up and hugged her –Don't make me that worries! Okay?!- He said angry, making Hope fill her eyes with tears –Uh… But it's still a good work- said the trainer smiling a bit. Now Hope was smiling too for the comment.

-**Oh! Kaoru, Kaoru!**\- Hope jumped down and ran to the Cyndaquil –**I picked this for you!**\- she showed a little flower, like a rose, but this one has a poor number of petals, still with the colors of a good cared rose.

-**Oh, nice…**\- said Kaoru taking the flower and putting it on her head. Then, she noticed something in the other side of the center. It has a blue light with it –**Huh? Have you seen that?**\- she asked getting into the building.

-See… what exactly?- asked Tobias getting in too with Miyako, Hope and Lucifer.

Kaoru wanted to say to Lucifer what did she saw, but the light suddenly turned off –**Oh, forget it…**-

Cupcake looked at Suffer with curiosity –**Aren't you coming there?**\- asked the Wooper. Suffer just said "no" moving the head –**No worries, Cupcake will stay with you!**\- she said smiling.

-**Long day coming…**\- said the Gastly in low voice.

~Inside of the Pokemon center~

-**It seems like it's going to collapse in any moment…**\- said Miyako on Tobias's shoulder –**We shouldn't stay here so much…**-

-It's a good point…- said Tobias looking the place while evading the fallen pieces and the broken glasses on the way.

The five were walking a few meters in the Pokemon center, it was more ample than they expected. Some light were still working on the place, but with poor power in them. Many pink creatures lying on the floor **(probably Chanseys)** with little pools of blood while the ants were already on them. The cables were falling with sparks around, like some of the TV's there.

-**What the hell happened here?**\- asked Lucifer looking the corpses.

-**It smells like poop…**\- said Hope winking before the rest looked at her again –**What?**-

-_**Go away**_…- whispered a voice in the entire nothing -_**Obviously you don't belong here…**_-

Kaoru made a little jump by the noise –**H-hey, did you hear that?**\- asked.

-**Kaoru, I have super hear system in my organism and I didn't heard anything**\- said Lucifer without stop flying and without looking at the Cyndaquil.

-**I swear I heard something…**\- said Kaoru before another noise came from the roof.

-_**You are just fresh meat for us…**_-

-**EEEEK!**\- shouted Kaoru looking behind her –**I'm talking seriously! Tobias!**\- she tried to get Tobias's leg in failure –**We shouldn't be here anymore!**-

Tobias turned with the rest –Ok, Kaoru, why you are so worried ab…?-

-**SQUARK**!- a bird's rage scream was heard in all the place. They looked at the roof and saw two birds: one taller than the other and with some pink feathers totally messed in both cases and with blood on them. Those two fallen with a high speed to where the team was.

-Get down!- in a quick move, Tobias picked them up and got down to evade the attack. Bad luckily, the floor broken by the extra of Lucifer's height and the trainer with the Pokemon fallen.

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

After a few meters of falling, they finished in something like an underground base.

Miyako was the first one in speak after the fall –**That wasn't nice…**\- she said laying in a rock with some rips in her purple kimono.

-**I agree**\- said Kaoru with a hand on the head –**Since when a Zubat can be that heavy?**-

-**Hey, it's not my fault!**\- shouted Lucifer flapping –**It was him with that violent grabbing!**-

-**Or it was that, or those birds eating our eyes, organs and skin!**\- shouted Miyako getting up.

-**The floor was too thin anyway**\- said Hope moving the head before walk to Tobias, who was getting up too –**Are you okay daddy?**-

-Yeah, thanks for the question…- said Tobias smiling before look better the place, it was like the first floor, but even more destroyed, with some computers around, with the screen crashed and with dry blood on them –It doesn't have so much difference from the upside, does it?-

The four Pokemon moved the head in signal of "no" before get close to the black haired –**It seems like someone didn't cared this place in three thousand years**\- said Lucifer flapping behind Tobias. –**Also, why those bitches were trying to eat us!?**\- he shouted to the upside.

-**Did you forgot already?**\- said Miyako walking –**Team Rocket had killed, controlled, manipulated AND made some many Pokemon and people went crazy and act like monsters, it's logical with all what's happening**\- she said.

-**You know a lot about this…**\- said Kaoru walking near Hope.

-**Ratatta is the most common species in Kanto and Johto, so we all inform each other-** said Miyako before a corpse of a Chansey fall in front of her since a hole on the upside –**Augh**!- she yelled taking out her bloody feet and saw something in front –**Hey! I saw a computer over there and… I think it looks to work better than the others upside!**-

-Really?- said Tobias trying to look better, which it was difficult because of the poor light of the day –But, where exactly?-

-**Oh! Wait**\- said Kaoru before make a little effort and turn on her back on fire, then, she let go a little ball of fire from her mouth to show light on the way.

-Wow, thanks Kaoru!- said Tobias happy before start to run with the rest following the fire until the room Miyako saw. They kept running until a room with a computer using the whole wall of rock in front of them –What the…?-

-**Is the computer you mentioned before, right?**\- asked Miyako before see how Kaoru nodded, then, the Ratatta started to run to the computer and jump to the keyboard pulling some keys –**What? It doesn't work!**\- she yelled jumping on the keys with rage.

-Let me try- said Tobias trying to turn on the big screen, but the efforts were useless –Douch! Sorry, I can't do anything either and my hands are still hurting for the cuts of the metal in the door…- he said with some shame.

Then, Hope just climbed to the keyboard and looked at it –**I can give a try!**\- she said letting go some sparks from her front legs.

Miyako turned and her fur stood in fear –**Waitwaitwaitwait Hope, wait until I…!**\- she tried to say, but Hope already did her Thundershock on the computer, making the Ratatta shake with the electricity in a violent way for a few seconds until Hope finished and saw the computer turning on –**Get out…**\- finished Miyako, totally black by the toast and falling to the floor, being grabbed by Kaoru –**Grandma?**\- she asked with spiral eyes and the fur/kimono burned.

-**You wish…**\- said Kaoru laughing a bit.

While Miyako and Kaoru were on that "scene", Tobias started to push keys with Hope's help and look the archives of the PC –Let's see, list of the legendary ones, possible dangers, best grunt…- he suddenly stopped with one archive in specific –Wait…- he read slowly the name -…T. Thompson…- he clicked the archive and it showed a picture of himself –Data of me?- he keep reading the data written in the computer.

**Full name: Tobias Thompson Gutierrez**

**Birth: November, 14th, in the year 1998**

**Birthplace: Olivine city, Johto**

**Family: Eliza Gutierrez (mother, age: 38), Freddy Thompson (father, age: 40), Penny Thompson (little sister, age: 9)**

**Abilities: Speak and understand Pokemon, feel the presence of the invisible ones (Mew, Mewtwo, Celebi, etc.), easy adaptability with any weapon, make strategies in poor seconds, Heart stopping. The rest are unknown.**

**Final feeling: Extremely dangerous for Team Rocket.**

**Order: Kill him quick as possible (Giovanni's orders)**

-Well, at least, that explain so much stuff…- said Tobias looking at Hope –But, what is exactly the reason to kill me? What have I done to them?-

-**We won't know if we don't keep searching information like this!**\- said Miyako getting up after her moment.

-**You got now some info about that girl, at least**\- said Kaoru letting go Miyako –**Maybe now Suffer can do a better connection once we reunite with him and Cupcake**-.

Tobias put a hand behind the head –That's right…- he looked the screen again –But I still don't understand, why this war started, why are they looking for me and how the hell are we supposed to stop them?!- asked all in one sentence.

-Do you really want to know?- asked a male voice. Tobias turned to the roof of the underground and saw a man with blue hair with the two birds of before. That visual contact was for just two seconds, because the man jumped to Tobias, stomping his chest and surprising the team –Maybe you don't deserve that!- he said.

Tobias spited blood by the pressure of the action, he didn't specked that move. He looked to his right to make an attack order, but the team was already surrounded by the birds –What do you want?- asked Tobias with weakness in his voice and some blood on the mouth.

-You have already read that, didn't you?- said the blue haired taking a knife from a pocket –It's our duty to kill you and have no problems in the future…- Tobias gulped mentally after look that weapon.

-**Tobias!**\- shouted Kaoru, Miyako and Lucifer trying to get free, but the birds **(already knew as Pidgey and Pidgeotto)**, grabbed them with their feet while looking Tobias about to be killed.

-**Let Falkner finish the work…**\- said the Pidgeotto smiling.

-**Daddy!-** shouted Hope using her strength to get free from the Pidgey in useless tries –**Let me go!**-

-**Wish!**\- said Pidgey before bury his claws in Hope's wool, making her cry.

-Say good night…- said Falkner turning the knife to Tobias's neck and preparing the impulse while Tobias just closed the eyes in panic…

**Captures: 6**

**Badges: 0**

**Deaths: 0**

* * *

**Me: laugh at me, this is lame, But I Don't Care!, well, like you saw (I think since last chapter), The Pokemon's dialogues are in black ecause it makes no confusions (at least for me). Also, when Hope opened the door and send her "Ta-ra", that's a lame reference to The Walking Dead (game). Anyway, hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
